Talk:Classes
???? What is a scout? ZChris13 What do you guess? It's a unit that scouts out n area to see if it's safe/ how many enemies there are/etc. Falstaff is a scout. 21:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Never played the First one. Couldn't beat the tutorial. ZChris13 You don't even battle in the tutorial, I think... 23:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I believe that you fight Guy in the tutorial. It's a plot point. ZChris13 I thought you fight Guy in the beggining. He wouldn't kill you, anyways... 00:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) --- Classes... Red spriggats aren't a class. Neither are stone golems. Races probably aren't really classes. Sure, Flint is 'stone golem class' and Grotius is 'spriggat class', but that's because there is no better way to describe them. I think class is pretty much occupation, but Flint and Grotius don't really have one, so that is what the game calls them, their race. 00:31, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Spriggats, Races, and Classes, oh my! Well then, I didn't make that page, I just linked to it, since it linked here. Don't blame me for trying to make this place consistent. And yeah, They would be. Each race has it's own distinct flavor. Spriggats, as a whole, are a race. But Red Spriggats are a class, because they are different from the other types of spriggats, but are still the same race. Sort of like a melee fighter and a psy fighter. They're different classes, part of the same race.ZChris13 00:36, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't call a red spriggat a class, even if I would say that spriggats are a class. I would do so because they have no remarkable features about them! They are the same as all spriggats in that they breathe elemental breath and fly. The only difference is their elemental affinity. I mean, you wouldn't call different specialist psy fighters different classes, now would you? Nope! 00:49, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Umm... Actually... Yes. Yes I would. ZChris13 Hm I took much consideration when I created the Classes page. I am no idiot, sir. But after much self-deliberation, I decided to include specifics like Red Spriggats and etc. Not only are different Spriggats technically "class-able", there is a Spriggat, and as stated Golem, on the Hero's Team. That, in my book, constitutes they're open to become a class, since class means specification. And a Red Spriggat, as well as Stone Golem, is a specific type. Whether it be the Hero's team, or not, however, does NOT mean they're not a class, regardless. By the page Enemies, that, in my opinion, only states the numerous names of enemies fought, or am I mistaken? Those enemies also do have classes. A bandit is a bandit, but, given their equipment and possible training, I would consider them a swordsman. Or at least some form of a swordsman. And a bowman can easily become a Crossbowman, as well. They're merely higher tiers of that same class. And as Chris says, I would also call them different. A Psy Fighter is not a Psy Assassin. They're both offensive Psy users. However, they utilize different styles and attacks. They're all Psy Users, just like a healer, you would say. Then why not classify (again, the word class, meaning specification) EVERY Psy User as a Psy User instead of all the different types? I would neither be so ignorant as to put enemies and classes in the same boat, as far as subjects are concerned. I am guessing you're referring to my "See Also - Classes" in the golem section I added, which I was hesitant and reluctant to add, so your removal does not bother me for I think it was a proper action. It was further confirmed to myself since no actual Bronze Golem appears in the Hero's team. I applaud you. However, like I stated earlier, the fact it has a specification, a specific class, and it (As a whole in the golem situation) was usable in the Hero's team (Not the specific golem), I felt it was possible to also add it to the list, to provide as much accurate information as possible for someone interested in seeing all classes possible that may be used in the Hero's team. Granted, and I am repeating myself here countless times, for the reason which I don't know, Bronze Golem is the only exception and a mistake of mine, since it doesn't exist in the Hero's specific team, it is a specification of an enemy. I could go on and on, but I am tired of this. Wow, that was long! But I don't know if you're trying to say I was right or wrong.... 21:40, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Sign the posts Le Tay! I was saying, other than in the fact the Bronze Golem mistake I made, you were wrong. I guess in all my ranting and defending my actions, I forgot to emphasis on some subjects. And, Chris, lol, okay, <3 Le Tay 22:14, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Nooo!!! I can't be wrong! I was making an exanple. You wouldn't call different elemental Psy Fighters different classes! Like Guy, the Pyro versus other random dude, the Cryo. That is what I meant. That means also that red spriggats are the same as other spriggats except for element! They all attack the same... Except for dark spriggats, but I'm guessing that's just because they're just supposed to be more powerful. The different golems could be different classes too, since they attack in completely different ways, I guess... 22:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Ahh, okay. Sorry for misunderstanding. I agree with you, with that argument, now that I understand what you mean. I just like to be more precise and simplify as much as po- Well, actually, that's not simplifying, that's complicating it by going more in-depth. Ah, oh well. What's done is done. Le Tay 18:07, 10 December 2008 (UTC)